


Satisfied

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Reader is in love with Phillipa, who is getting married, but the reader is also leaving the following day for the new job with the London production of 'Hamilton'.





	Satisfied

You stand next to your best friend, Phillipa Soo, as you are her Maid of Honor for her wedding to an actor, who you like but didn't think he was good enough for Pippa. You two had met during the off-Broadway production of 'Hamilton' where you were working backstage in the costume department and instantly became friends then became roommates. You do the fake cheering as she kisses him for the first time as his wife and walk with his Best Man up the aisle behind the bride and groom.

As the reception goes on, you take a sip of water at the table as the rest of the bridal party are dancing and having a great time. A few minutes later, you feel Pippa taking your hand and she leads the two of you to the private bathroom.

“What's up?” You asked, trying to calm your beating heart because you are completely and helplessly in love with her.

“I just wanted a few minutes alone with you. So, how come you're not dancing?” She asked.

“Not really in the mood. Since we're alone, I have something to tell you.”

“What's going on?”

“I'm leaving.”

“The reception or --”

“The country.” You see tears filling up her eyes, breaking your heart, and you feel the tears in your eyes because she has tears in her eyes.

“What? Where?”

“I got hired for the London production of 'Hamilton' as a costume designer slash understudy for Angelica Schuyler. I'm leaving in the morning. But that's not all. From the moment I saw you for your first costume fitting for 'Hamilton'... I --” The door opens and Jasmine appears and you look away from Phillipa and wipes away the tears that had fallen.

“Sorry. Steven is looking for you Pip.” Jasmine said. You feel two sets of eyes on you, but you don't face them.

“Go.” You softly said and Phillipa walks away.

“I need to get my purse and head back to my hotel room.” You softly said then walk back into the reception. You see the newlyweds smiling and you're dying inside. You grab your purse and head to the hotel where you cry off all of your makeup.

The following morning, you leave something at the front desk for Phillipa and head outside to the waiting hired car. Once you've cleared the security inside LaGuardia, you sit down near the gate to Heathrow and look through your phone when you see a text from Phillipa.

From Pip:  
So you're leaving without saying goodbye?

From y/n:  
I left you something at the front desk

Phillipa thanks the front desk clerk then opens the envelope to see a letter from you.

_Pip,  
As you are reading this, I'm boarding my plane to London or I'm on my way to London. These last few years being your friend has been awesome. I got to go to award shows with you, be there on opening night of 'Hamilton' to give you a big hug and wipe away your tears. But I have been living a lie and it's time for me to tell you the truth._

_From the moment I met you, I got helpless and fell in love with you. I couldn't tell you because you had just met Steven and you were so smitten and happy with him, so I pushed down my feelings of love towards you. I hope that you two are extremely happy together and maybe we'll see each other in London for 'Hamilton'. I don't know if or when I'll be back Stateside, so if I don't see you at 'Hamilton' opening night, I love you and thank you for being the someone to lean on when I needed it._

_Y/n_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys want me to continue or not


End file.
